<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Roses in Thedas by boshtet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23264413">Roses in Thedas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/boshtet/pseuds/boshtet'>boshtet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age - All Media Types, Mass Effect - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fanart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:42:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>97</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23264413</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/boshtet/pseuds/boshtet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>Textures from <a href="https://unsplash.com/@anniespratt">anniespratt</a> on Unsplash.</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cassandra Pentaghast/Cora Harper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Spectre Requisitions 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Roses in Thedas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/LtLime23/gifts">LtLime23</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <em>The Inquisitor is not of this world.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I will leave it to the scholars to understand the implications. If ours is not the only world spun from the primeval essence of the Fade—how many has the Maker created then, and does he continue to craft more?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>But I do not wish to dwell on metaphysical matters. Instead, I will say this:</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Though many fear her for what she represents, she understands duty.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She fought for us.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She bled for us.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She continues to lead us.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>And for that, she is loved—and she loves in return.</em>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Textures from <a href="https://unsplash.com/@anniespratt">anniespratt</a> on Unsplash.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>